Dead Silent
by SKRowling
Summary: Oh my god, she just won't stop talking! We have been sitting here listening to her babble on about some stupid dork thing or another for twenty minutes. "VEGA! Shut up!" I yelled. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Jori CHallenge posed by Invader Johnny... taken One SHotted... Enjoy.


**A/N: Okay so here's the thing I got challenged to write this story by Invader Johnny and when I sat down to write it I ended up powering through this one shot… I meant to do it as a longer story, but It didn't feel right. This was gonna be a competition with Braxenimos, but alas I'd lose so I really don't want to compete anymore I just had to get this out as I was in the mids of a creative storm. Enjoy this story, S.K.**

* * *

**Dead Silent**

* * *

**Shut up**

* * *

Oh my god, she just won't stop talking! We have been sitting here listening to her babble on about some stupid dork thing or another for twenty minutes. "VEGA! Shut up!" I yelled.

She stopped and looked at me, was that hurt in her eyes? Bonus! I would have smiled but I had to look annoyed. So I folded my arms across my chest. Tori turned and walked out of the room. Even better. "Jade, It's the last week of school… She was excited, we're all excited, why…"

"NO!" I turned to my newly ex Beck… ugh I can't stand it anymore I can't wait to be far away from him. He decided that the awkwardness of getting to know each other again wasn't worth it and we'd be better off friends.

"That's why you ain't got a man." Andre said. I glared at me, and he stood there, his arms out as if daring me to say something back or trying anything at all.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag. "You people give me hives." I said and walked out of the black box and out toward my car. On my way out I spotted Vega applying gloss at her locker. I closed the locker in her face and stated. "You know it doesn't matter what you do, it isn't going to fix your ugly face."

Her face twitched a little but other wise she didn't even acknowledge me. She just shrugged and walked away toward the parking lot. I followed her out. "Trina!" She shouted to the sky and mumbled under her breath something about really needing to get her license.

"I'll give you a ride Vega." I said coming up behind the hopeless idiot in front of me. She didn't even turn to face me she just started walking toward the school gate. "Vega did you hear me?" I stated a little louder. She just kept moving. Why was I bothering? "Suit Yourself Vega." I said and got into my car.

I watched as she kept walking and suddenly Beck appeared at my window. He knocked and I rolled it down a little. "What?"

"Where's she going?" He asked.

"Hell if I know Beck, I'm not her mother." I said starting the car. "How about you move before I roll over your gigantic feet."

He stepped back, and I rolled out of the parking lot. I watched Vega disappear in my rearview mirror. I felt guilty so I took the turn she would most likely take as she walked toward her house and waited for her, but not five minutes later I saw her drive by with Beck.

I followed them and parked behind him in her driveway and watched as she hugged Beck and stepped out of his car. "I knew you wanted him." I shouted after her as she just kept going toward her house. " I mean you could have taken a ride from me but you made me look bad, and then took a ride from him?"

"Jade, " Beck said standing by his car door. "Move out of my way!"

"DON'T tell me what to do!" I shouted back at him and went back into my car to move it.

I drove home. What else was there to do? I mean it isn't like her little silent treatment bothers me. Besides it will end in like a day and she will be annoying the shit out of me tomorrow again. Only problem was she was the only one talking to me that made any sense. I can't really talk to Beck, Andre is okay just not interested in just hanging out with me anymore… well since we had that date during Robbie's whole Hambone episode… and Robbie is afraid of me.

Cat was always there, but… she was Cat, and lately she has been all about Robbie so… she was probably with him fucking him or whatever Robbie and Cats do.

I walked into my house and instantly remembered why I hated coming home. There was never anyone there. Ever since my dad moved out, it's just mom and me and mom is always working. I hated going to Dad's house because there were too many people there. Well too many people I didn't like, namely Dad and his new Trophy… The one that bore him the son he had always wanted.

Though I liked the kid, he was pretty cool, I just preferred my mother. I dropped my bag on the floor by the door. Kicked my boots off as I walked in. I headed toward the kitchen and pulled some things out that would make a decent dinner. I felt in a creative mood, one that needed an outlet and food was going to get that energy cause I was hungry.

I pulled out some frozen peeled shrimp and some spinach. "Hmm," I said as I began to defrost the shrimp and grabbed the gluten free spaghetti and got to work. My head kept wandering back to Vega. God why in the world should it bother me that Vega wouldn't talk to me. It isn't that she wouldn't talk to me; but she wouldn't see me.

Ugh if there was anything I hated more, was being ignored. But her silence, it's for the best… but whom would I talk to and tease. It isn't any fun if she didn't respond. I sighed and turned my full attention back to cooking. At the end of it I made a pasta dish fit to be in a Hungry Girl Magazine cover.

"Jade?" Mom said from the door I guess she could smell me in the kitchen, and "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing just… bored." I said taking a bite of my awesome dish. Hah… if writing doesn't pan out, I'm going to culinary school. "Grab a plate.

"Don't mind if I do." She said serving herself. She sat next to me and we ate in silence for a while. "So what's bugging you?" She asked.

I glanced at her and shrugged. "Just, this girl…"

"Oh?"

"Well, she usually annoys me. Like her voice annoys me. I told her to shut up this afternoon and she did. For some reason that bothers me."

"She did what you wanted her to do… not that I am condoning the fact that you told her to shut up, but it was what you wanted."

"Well it wasn't the fact that she shut up." I said trying to explain myself. "See… Tori is like… she doesn't usually let me tell her what to do. This time she did it, and then it was like… I don't know, like I was invisible." I tried to explain that look that Tori had when she left. Like she had a veil draped over her eyes and she looked right through me.

"Sounds to me like you like her fighting back." Mom said between mouthfuls. I shrugged and did the same. "Jade, Do you like girls?"

I blinked and turned horrified eyes toward my mother. "NO!" I said a little too loudly. "Ugh… No."

She shrugged. "Okay… I meant no offense." She ate for a little while again. "You feel more for her than you think."

"Hate?" I said to her dropping my fork on my plate. "Because I have hated her ever since I met this girl."

"It's a thin line…" Mom sighed and took my plate going around the bar to the sink to wash our plates. "Besides, how long could she ignore you?"

I snorted. "You are right, she is such a dork always wanting people to like her and stuff. That's the only reason she talks to me I swear."

Mom smirked and shrugged. "Maybe she likes you too…" Mom said.

I stared at her for a while, and then I closed my mouth. I couldn't think, Vega liking me? Well I knew she liked me as a friend… but did mom mean she liked me as more? "You're insane." I said and I headed upstairs.

"Good night Jade, Sleep tight!" She said I answered her with a slam of my door.

* * *

**Day two**

* * *

The next morning I walked into school early like we had all agreed the day before to finalize the edits on our senior project. I hated morning, especially at six am. I was already in summer sleep mode, though not for long, I start to work in three weeks.

I take a sip of my very large cup of coffee as I headed into the building. I was up all night after my talk with mom. There was no way I would ever think of Vega as more than a friend. I don't even consider her a friend, even thought in truth, that's actually what she is. But I mean, me like Vega like that? No way, I'm strictly dickly.

Vega was already standing at her locker; and my eyes went directly toward her shapely legs and ass. I bit my lip as my eyes followed the edge of the low rise jeans forward toward that tight abs… what the hell? The power of fucking suggestion. This isn't real attraction; it's just that I am thinking about it.

I ignored my locker, there wasn't anything in there I wanted and went straight toward her locker and stood there without a word. She knows I don't talk in the morning, but I knew she would just be her annoying self and talk my ear off so instead I drank my coffee so that I could take the barrage of words that would come out of her mouth.

Her locker door slammed and I opened my eyes just in time to see her walk around the corner toward the Black Box. My brow furrowed; there weren't any words. No acknowledgement… nothing. Fuck that, I'm not invisible. I walked on behind her, and it was just the two of us in the theater waiting for the rest. Vega put her headphones in and listened to music as she pulled up the footage of the project and set up the projection for us to view.

"Hey Vega!" I said calling her. "TORI!" I screamed getting in her face. Nothing. "You can't ignore me forever, I know you can't."

She looked like she was about to say something, but instead she sighed and turned up the music in her ear. I wanted to throw my coffee over her, I debated it cause I really needed the caffeine, but, watching her sputter because of me would be highly satisfactory right now. Lucky for her that Andre Cat and Robbie walked in at that time. "Hi, hi!" Cat said.

I rolled my eyes and went to a far seat and sat down with my coffee. Finally Vega's voice rang out, and it was the most beautiful sound I had heard all morning. I didn't realize how much I looked forward to hearing her voice and I hung on every word she said. Of course I kept my cool expression on my face. I couldn't let on how much I liked listening to her voice. "The project looks great guys, and Beck's agent thinks he can shop it around to different production companies and if it gets picked up all of us have a new agent if we want to take him up on it."

"Yay!" Cat said jumping up and down. Robbie smiled at his girlfriend and put his hand around her waist.

"Did you apologize yet?" Beck said from my right ear startling me out of my bliss with a voice that did seriously irk me now because it hurt me badly.

I looked at him, irritation prominent in my features. "To whom, and for what?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow and looked over at Tori. "She thought the two of you were becoming friends."

"She and I have never even been anything remotely resembling friends." I hissed and turned to drink my coffee.

"It isn't for her lack of trying, I mean seriously, She has done everything in her power to be your friend."

"I don't need annoying friends Beck. I already have a Cat." Just as I said that I realized the room was quiet. Everyone, but Vega was watching our argument. She was texting someone and had a faint smile on her lips and for some reason that bothered me even more. "Can we just watch this thing already before school starts?"

Andre, Cat and Robbie looked away and told Tori we should start. And she listened to them.

It was like this all morning, not that I could tell the difference for the most part, because I didn't have many classes with her in the morning but when we got to Sikowitz class, it was obvious. She had gone in early to talk to Sikowitz and when I walked in Sikowitz stopped and said,  
"why, thank you for your generous gift of a coconut Tori. Please have a seat."

I sat down beside Tori this time, and I watched her ignore me the whole class. I didn't concentrate on anything Sikowitz was saying until he said. "So for our final exercise with my favorite pupils, I have decided that you will Partner up with the person sitting next… uh… person of your choosing, for a quick improve exercise." Naturally She chose Andre, and Andre chose her. Cat went with Robbie, and I got stuck with beck because there were no other people in that class that I cared to be partnered with. I sighed and turned to face Beck and he was all cozied up with a red headed girl shrugger. I groaned and opted to fail this last improve and walked out of the class.

I sunk down in my usual spot n the Janitor's closet I pulled out my hair trimmer and began to cut my fried ends as I contemplated my mom's words. Could I really have feelings for Vega? Like seriously?

I stopped and imagined myself in Vega's presence, what did I feel? Irritation and anger, that's what. Why? Because, I had to admit she was perfectly all right. That was my problem, she endeared herself to me and I didn't want to like her. Not as a friend. She threatened my position here in school… but in all honestly all she did was enhance it. She made me better; less complacent.

I sighed and continued to contemplate how I felt. Okay so I could do worse than have a friend like her. Maybe I could apologize, maybe… But she won't see me. I frowned because I knew that by now one or all of my friends would be looking for me… and none was here to find me. Not Vega, not Beck, not Cat or Andre or Robbie. I was pushing everyone away.

It was lunchtime; I guessed I'd better go see if I could get Vega to see me so that I could… apologize.

I got up from the crate I had been using as a chair, and headed out to the Asphalt Café. Everyone was sat there, and I squeezed in between Cat and Tori. They had been laughing at something when I arrived, and Tori quit laughing as I sat next to her. But she kept talking with everyone, even as I tried to get her attention as I ate from her fries. Threw them at her. I elbowed her once… but she only flinched then. Okay, so I may have gone with the wrong approach… but I need more time with these feelings. All I knew was that I wanted to talk

I sighed and pulled out my phone and texted.

Me: I'm sorry

She looked down at her phone read the message and deleted it. "Hey guys I have to run, Melissa and I wanted to finalize the details of the grad party here on the asphalt." She stood up then paused asking Andre. "We're still singing right?"

"Sure Chizz." He stated.

She smiled and began to walk away. "Bye guys."

"Jade you're coming to grad night right?" Cat asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

Cat shrugged, "Because you…"

"Cat!" Andre said shaking his head. Cat clamped her mouth shut and I narrowed my eyes at Andre. I want to talk to him later.

* * *

**Talk With Andre**

* * *

I got two more days of being ignored, in text and in person. I couldn't get Tori out of my mind. I am obsessed with making her see me. Through this torture, I realized, I really want to be with tori… like… be… like I was with Beck. I fought this feeling so hard it came out harshly. She made me angry because I felt like I couldn't actually have her.

What can I say? I am a jealous woman. I thought I was making a clean break from this place, no attachments. But for two days I have found myself pining away for a woman I thought I despised. A WOMAN. I stepped back and stopped trying to make her see me, because maybe… just maybe once we were off to college and other people came into our lives, this stupid crush would have gone away. Just like every other crush I have ever had.

On Graduation Day, I stood at a wall between a bank of lockers and the wahoo punch machine. A can of wahoo punch in my hand hiding till I had to get in line and march next to Vega to the end of our career here. Andre came leaned next to the wall next to me. "It's getting to you ain't it?"

I turned my head toward him. I didn't even pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about. He has always been straight with me; I owe him the same. "Never thought I'd miss being seen by her."

"You like her, don't you?" What did he mean? Like a friend? Like did he know what I was feeling?

"What do you mean?"

"You want her Body… " He said then laughed. "I can always tell when someone wants Tori."

"Why? Cause you want her?" I asked challenging him.

"Nah… cause I'm her big brother, I have to protect her from all those guys… and girls that mean her harm."

"You're younger than her." I whispered looking ahead again.

"By only a few months… girl you know what I mean." He said then was silent.

"What does she want from me?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, She wants nothing to do with you. It doesn't matter what you say." The devastation in those words hummed throughout my body. "She is tired of being your doormat, so she has decided that you just… don't exist."

"Obviously I do exist, if she could tell you that." I stated feigning confidence. Because I knew in my heart people had asked why, and she had to have an answer, now here I was, regretting being the gank that everyone knows I am, because the one person that kept trying to be my friend got tired of trying.

"I came to tell you to leave her alone…" he said. "That was the message that she needed you to have. Instead I give you the reason why, because I can see your pain, and since I am big brother, I know that now… you will try not to make this mistake ever again. I doubt you would ever hurt her on purpose, and you are my friend."

With that last word he walked away waving good-bye and was left by the bank of wall lockers, with my heart pounding in my chest in my graduation gown.

We were all called to line up to start our march and I looked over at Tori. She looked nervous, Valedictorian, she deserved that. Andre and I were salutatorians. To me, it felt like this graduation was just about us just our little group of friends; as if the shruggers really didn't exist and it was just the six of us going through it. IT was our day, and we needed to keep the moment alive in our minds, and I had to make sure I didn't loose her, them; and no one else really mattered.

* * *

**Grad Night**

* * *

Later that night I walked through the halls of my alma mater. I can't believe I can say that. Found out Tori and I will be at the same school next year. Weird, I didn't know that. I knew that she had to choose between a serious school, and an art school. I guess I was just surprised that she chose an art school. What was sad about it was that I found out only when the principal said it. I still had marked down undecided, and forgot to tell them I had gotten accepted to Julliard in time for them to change it in time. She didn't know I was going to school with her.

I walked out to the asphalt and wrapped my arms around me. It was a cool June night, but you wouldn't know it if you were in the throng of graduates on the asphalt. But I stood alone. All of my friends were gathered around her. Soon Andre broke away and went to the mic. "Wassup Graduates! Here we are on our last performance at Hollywood arts! Lets do a little Karaoke! Who is up first?"

I looked over at Tori and walked forward. "I'll go Andre."

She turned her back toward the stage as I headed over to Andre's band. I told them the name of the song and stood in front of everyone. "I was an idiot…" was all that I said and the band started to play _'if a song could get me you' by Marit Larsen_.

_**I could try with the waltz  
I could try rock'n'roll  
I could try with the blues  
If a song would do**_

_**I could sing it high or low**_  
_**When I let you go, you know**_  
_**I thought it was for the best**_  
_**Now it is so obvious**_

_**So here it is, here it goes**_  
_**I could try it rock'n'roll**_  
_**A change-your-life-forever-tune**_  
_**If a song could get me you**_  
_**I could make it high or low**_  
_**Sing it on the radio**_  
_**If that is what I need to do**_  
_**If a song could get me you**_

I looked out at the audience. She was still ignoring me. It didn't register that I was trying to apologize.

_**I could run for miles and miles  
I'd take off and I'd start flying  
I could cross land and sea  
If you'd just believe me**_

_**I should not have hurt you so**_  
_**This old house is not a home**_  
_**Without you here there's no use**_  
_**I've got no time left to lose**_

She turned slowly and her eyes met mine briefly.

_**So here it is, here it goes  
I could try it rock'n'roll  
Change-your-life-forever-tune  
If a song could get me you  
I could make it high or low  
Sing it on the radio  
If that is what I need to do  
If a song could get me you**_

_**If a song could get me through**_  
_**I'd sing my way right back to you**_  
_**Tell me how to make it right**_  
_**Tell me now, I'll start tonight  
I know I could make it last**_

_**I swear to you that if I knew**_  
_**What I was getting myself into**_  
_**I wouldn't answer to my fears**_  
_**I'd never leave you standing there**_

She wasn't ignoring me, but she shook her head and looked away and I sang.

_**Just look at me  
**_

Her head shot up and looked at me then. As if it were a command I had given her.

_**If you'd only see me  
I would prove my love for you  
I could swallow half the moon  
Just tell me where, tell me when  
I will have you back again**_

_**Yeah, here it is, here it goes**_  
_**I could try it rock'n'roll**_  
_**A change-your-life-forever-tune**_  
_**If a song could get me you**_  
_**I could make it high or low**_  
_**Sing it on the radio**_  
_**If that is what I need to do**_  
_**If a song could get me you**_

The audience clapped for me, Andre nodded and headed back toward the stage and she stared at me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me to the Janitor's closet one last time.

"Jade!" It was the first time she had spoken my name on purpose in a whole week. It sounded sweet even if she was angry. I pulled her until we were in, the closet not saying a word. "What the hell?"

"Vega … I'm sorry okay?" I said exasperated, I wanted her to listen to me but I didn't know how to say what I was feeling without looking like a total idiot.

"I heard…" She stated calming down as she referred to the song. I began to pace, how did I tell her that I wanted to be her friend, in fact wanted to be more than her friend. I wanted to spend all summer finding out how much more, and the fall once in school and the rest of my life. "Can I go back to the party now?"

"NO… Shut up for a second, I have to tell you something." I said then stopped and looked at her she just looked worried not pissed that I told her to shut up. "I've had an interesting soul searching week. Call it an epiphany."

"And you pulled me out of a rocking party in order to tell me you had some sort of transformative experience?" She turned to walk out of our closet. "Jade, I don't have time for your epiph—"

I spun her around and pulled her close kissing her mouth. She froze in shock, but after a few frantic seconds of my heart beating so hard it radiated out of me she exhaled relaxing her body against mine and her arms came around me. Finally I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank god." I whispered.

"Finally," she said at the same time, and we both laughed. "What took you so long?"

"Cut me some slack woman, I just got over the fact that I probably hated you." I stated and she laughed. "It was my mom that pointed out the obvious."

She kissed me again softly. "Come on, let's get out there… we have all summer to figure this out."

I smiled; I'll tell her later about Julliard, I'm just glad she's talking to me again. "God I've missed your voice."


End file.
